


Прикосновение в тёмной комнате

by Fil_l



Series: Алтарь — мои бёдра (the altar is my hips) [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Making Out, Meet-Cute, Morning After, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Praise Kink, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Riding, Smut, Sub Top Richie Tozier, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fil_l/pseuds/Fil_l
Summary: — Хочешь выйти? — спрашивает парень. Ричи качает головой. — Что ж, тогда почему бы–— Привет, извини, что опоздал, детка, — раздаётся другой мужской голос. Это единственное предупреждение, которое получает Ричи, прежде чем он поворачивает голову, и его рот внезапно оказывается на расстоянии вдоха от чужого, и новый незнакомец шепчет: — Это нормально?Они находятся так близко, что Ричи едва различает лицо мужчины, но может рассмотреть тёмные волосы и большие карие глаза, поэтому он молча кивает. Мужчина притягивает его к себе и целует — чего Ричи не ожидал, по правде говоря, он вообще ничего не ожидал, так что его мозг, визжа, прекращает свою работу.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Алтарь — мои бёдра (the altar is my hips) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841338
Kudos: 9





	Прикосновение в тёмной комнате

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [touching my hand in a darkened room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187053) by [ShowMeAHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero). 



> За бетинг спасибо хламидия олина (фикбук)
> 
> больше рэдди 🤠👉 https://vk.com/knockout_co

Ричи чувствует, что кто-то за барной стойкой наблюдает за ним, поэтому он не поднимает глаз, глядя прямо перед собой; его лицо пылает. Он почти уверен, что это, возможно, кто-то, кто только что видел его провальное выступление в комедийном клубе по соседству, и он уже достаточно унижен, чтобы ещё говорить об этом. Когда этот кто-то подходит и садится на барный стул рядом с ним, его желудок подпрыгивает, и он вздыхает. 

— Похоже, у тебя выдалась тяжёлая ночка, — говорит парень. Ричи оглядывается на него: высокий, широкоплечий, лохматый блондин с квадратной челюстью. Ричи совсем не хочет разговаривать с ним. 

— Да, наверное, — говорит Ричи. 

— Нам необязательно об этом говорить, — отвечает парень. Ричи отворачивается, помешивая свой «Лонг-Айленд айс ти» в надежде, что отсутствие длительного зрительного контакта послужит намёком. — Мы вообще можем не разговаривать, если ты не хочешь. 

— Послушай, может, ты просто… — начинает Ричи, но тут же замолкает, потому что даже не знает, что сказать этому парню. _«Я чувствую себя слишком дерьмово, чтобы развлекать какого-то незнакомца, который видит во мне просто ещё одну дырку для траха»_ , — кажется слишком агрессивным, но это всё, что приходит ему на ум, поэтому он держит рот на замке. 

— «Может, я просто»?.. — повторяет парень, ожидая продолжения. Ричи качает головой, глядя в свой стакан и потягивая напиток маленькими глотками. Он всё ещё чертовски несчастен, смущён, измучен и печален. — Хочешь ещё выпить? 

— Нет, спасибо, — отвечает Ричи. Парень всё равно машет бармену рукой. Ричи просто опускает подбородок на ладонь и продолжает смотреть в свой стакан. Парень продолжает говорить: что-то о друзьях, которые привезли его сюда, и как он только что расстался с каким-то _другим_ парнем, а потом Ричи теряет нить монолога. 

— Похоже, тебе плохо, — замечает парень через несколько минут. Ричи даже не притронулся к выпивке, которой тот его угостил, потому что не хочет чувствовать себя обязанным ему, но чем дольше парень говорит, тем больше Ричи хочет выпить. 

— Да, вроде того, — отвечает Ричи. Парень хлопает его по плечу, и оставляет руку там, крепко держа его. Ричи, наконец, снова поднимает голову, готовый отбрить его, но парень стоит прямо перед ним. Ричи вдруг осознаёт, что они даже не знают имён друг друга. 

— Хочешь выйти? — спрашивает парень. Ричи качает головой. — Что ж, тогда почему бы– 

— Привет, извини, что опоздал, детка, — раздаётся другой мужской голос. Это единственное предупреждение, которое получает Ричи, прежде чем он поворачивает голову, и его рот внезапно оказывается на расстоянии вдоха от чужого, и новый незнакомец шепчет: — Это нормально? 

Они находятся так близко, что Ричи едва различает лицо мужчины, но может рассмотреть тёмные волосы и большие карие глаза, поэтому он молча кивает. Мужчина притягивает его к себе и целует — чего Ричи не ожидал, по правде говоря, он вообще _ничего_ не ожидал, так что его мозг, визжа, прекращает свою работу. Он собирался ответить, сказать, что да, всё прекрасно, как раз когда мужчина начал целовать его, и поэтому их поцелуй уже с самого начала был далёк от целомудренного. Он, блять, _начинается_ с его открытого рта, так что незнакомец просто скользит языком внутрь, делая вид, что это было специально, вылизывая рот Ричи. 

Ричи ничего не может поделать и стонет ему в рот. Он полностью разворачивается на своём барном стуле к новому незнакомцу и берёт его лицо в руки. Его концентрация внимания — это полная херня, поэтому он уже чувствует, как его плохое настроение исчезает, заменяясь приливом адреналина от того, что его хочет кто-то, кто выглядит настолько горячо, и жаром возбуждения от поцелуя мужчины. Только тогда Ричи понимает, что его глаза до сих пор открыты, и он, наверное, выглядит как придурок. Но он не может перестать смотреть на незнакомца. 

Он чертовски красив, где-то на двадцать сантиметров ниже Ричи, но с сильными руками; его лицо испещрено резкими мужественными линиями, которые смягчаются, когда Ричи прикасается к ним кончиками пальцев. Первым отстраняется даже не Ричи, это другой мужчина; он смотрит на него снизу вверх с настолько расширенными зрачками, что его глаза теперь кажутся чёрными. 

Раздаётся стук, мужчина поворачивается к парню, сидящему рядом с Ричи за стойкой, и говорит: 

— Спасибо, что составил ему компанию, трафик был _кошмарным_ , — а затем уводит Ричи вместе с его стаканом прочь. Он тянет Ричи через небольшую толпу к пустому столику ближе ко входу бара и говорит: — Мне _так_ жаль, но ты выглядел просто пиздец каким несчастным, так что у меня разболелся живот от одного твоего вида. 

Ричи секунду смотрит на парня сверху вниз, а потом смеётся, не в силах больше сдержать улыбку. 

— Не извиняйся, мать твою, это был один из лучших моих поцелуев– 

Ричи замолкает, и они пристально смотрят друг на друга. Он откидывает голову назад, чтобы допить остатки своего напитка, и мужчина всё ещё смотрит на него, когда он снова опускает взгляд вниз, тёмные глаза мечутся между кадыком и глазами Ричи. 

— Спасибо, — заново начинает Ричи. Он ставит свой пустой стакан на стол и протягивает руку, прежде чем представиться: — Ричи Тозиер, рад знакомству. 

Парень смотрит на его ладонь, потом поднимает бровь и смотрит на Ричи. Он всё равно берёт его руку в свою и говорит: 

— Эдди.

— Эдди… 

— Каспбрак, — добавляет Эдди. — Мне просто кажется забавным, что ты пожимаешь мне руку после того, как мы уже целовались. 

— Мне просто кажется забавным, что ты _всё ещё_ держишь мою руку, хотя прошло уже полторы минуты, — парирует Ричи. Эдди усмехается, сжимая ладонь Ричи чуть крепче. От этого действия у Ричи по спине пробегает волна жара. 

— Я соврал раньше, — говорит Эдди. 

— Я догадываюсь, — беззаботно отвечает ему Ричи, хотя сердце у него замерло. — Ты горячий незнакомец из бара, который поцеловал меня как шлюха. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. 

Эдди до сих пор держит ладонь Ричи; он поднимает вторую руку, чтобы накрыть ладонь Ричи обеими руками, наклоняясь над столом. Ричи чувствует, как его пульс глухо стучит в ушах, когда Эдди говорит: 

— Не про то, что слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Я соврал, что мне жаль. 

— Из-за чего? — спрашивает Ричи, стараясь говорить тихо, чтобы скрыть, что ему трудно дышать. Он понятия не имеет, почему Эдди положил на него глаз сегодня, но он примет всё внимание, которое он ему даст. 

— Когда я сказал, что сожалею о том, что поцеловал тебя, — уточняет Эдди. — Ты горячий и вроде как забавный, так что я на самом деле совсем не сожалею об этом. 

У Ричи в мозгу произошло короткое замыкание. Его сердце громко стучит, и он не может перестать пялиться на Эдди; когда тишина затягивается, Эдди выглядит немного встревоженным, и Ричи начинает паниковать, поэтому он говорит: 

— Я только что завалил свой стэндап в баре по соседству. Я… не знаю, просто чувствовал себя немного хреново, и этот парень не отставал от меня, я не знаю. 

Эдди улыбается, глядя на руку Ричи, зажатую между его ладонями. Он раскрывает пальцы Ричи и рассеянно проводит тупым ногтем по внутренней стороне его ладони. 

— Так ты комик? Раз уж выступал в баре по соседству? 

— Пытаюсь, — говорит Ричи, — но мне уже почти тридцать, и я никуда не продвинулся. 

Эдди снова смотрит на него и говорит: 

— Ну, я уже думаю, что ты забавный, и я готов позволить тебе уйти, если ты возьмёшь меня с собой. 

Ричи не может удержаться от смеха, и Эдди снова улыбается ему. Ричи понимает, что хочет быть причиной улыбок и смеха Эдди, как сейчас, настолько часто, насколько это возможно, что является довольно-таки тревожной мыслью, учитывая, что он думает так о ком-то, кого он только что встретил в баре, но Эдди не просто кто-то. Он _ещё и_ тот, кто подарил ему один из самых грязных поцелуев в его жизни, который… от одного воспоминания о котором Ричи становится наполовину твёрдым. 

— Ты тоже забавный, — говорит ему Ричи. Эдди закатывает глаза, и Ричи, повинуясь внезапному порыву, опускает голову, чтобы снова поймать губы Эдди, целуя его так же страстно, как Эдди целовал его. Через мгновение Эдди берёт инициативу в свои руки, проводя языком между губами Ричи, чтобы углубить поцелуй. Он прижимается к телу Ричи, крепко держа в руках его лицо и вжимаясь в его бёдра своими. Ричи стонет, пытаясь быть тише, хотя Эдди, по-видимому, осмелел от темноты и шума в баре. 

— Ты не хочешь продолжить у меня? — спрашивает Эдди. — Не хочу показаться чересчур– 

— Нет, я бы с удовольствием сделал бы всё, что ты захочешь, — говорит Ричи. Эдди прикусывает нижнюю губу Ричи, прежде чем отстраниться и вызвать такси. Они находятся в центре города, так что машина подъедет через минуту; Эдди тащит Ричи из бара на улицу, на холодный воздух с пронизывающим ветром. 

— Ёбанный _в рот_ , тут холодно, — выплёвывает Эдди. Ричи немного навеселе — его и без того отпущенные тормоза совсем слетели, поэтому он кладёт руки на плечи Эдди и накрывает его собой, заслоняя спину. Он зарывается лицом в волосы Эдди и проводит носом по раковине его уха. 

— Так лучше? — спрашивает Ричи. Эдди поворачивается в его объятиях, запрокидывая голову вверх и вбок, чтобы поймать губы Ричи своими. На этот раз поцелуй более целомудрен, но он _жёстче_ и как-то грязнее, потому что из-за него у Ричи просыпается желание раздвинуть ноги Эдди и трахнуть его прямо на тротуаре. К счастью для них всех, именно в этот момент подъезжает такси, и они вынуждены отстраниться, чтобы сесть в машину. 

Квартира Эдди ближе, чем квартира Ричи, и Ричи рад, что Эдди предложил поехать к нему, потому что он не думает, что кто-то из них мог бы выдержать большие расстояния. А так Эдди не прекращает трогать Ричи на заднем сидении такси, проводя кончиками пальцев вверх по внутренней стороне бедра, переплетая их пальцы и притягивая к себе замок из их рук ладонью Ричи вверх, чтобы поцеловать её. Ричи держит другую руку в крепком кулаке, костяшки побелевших пальцев упираются в колено. 

Они практически вываливаются из машины, Эдди тянет Ричи вверх по ступенькам подъезда за запястье. Ричи заваливается на Эдди, пока тот отпирает входную дверь, целуя его вдоль линии шеи, и Эдди приходится оттолкнуть его, чтобы потом открыть дверь. Лифта здесь нет, они поднимаются всего на два лестничных пролёта, а потом Эдди открывает дверь своей квартиры и затаскивает туда Ричи. 

Темнота рассеивается, как только Эдди зажигает лампу, освещая аккуратную, уютную квартиру, которую Ричи почти не успевает рассмотреть: Эдди тащит его дальше по коридору. В спальне Эдди тоже есть лампа с мягким освещением, и он включаёт её, прежде чем толкнуть Ричи назад, на кровать. 

— Милая квартирка, — говорит Ричи, лёжа на мягких одеялах. Эдди стягивает рубашку через голову и отбрасывает её в сторону, и у Ричи пересыхает во рту. — Это тоже очень мило. 

— Ну и кто _теперь_ шлюха? — спрашивает Эдди, сбрасывая туфли и отставляя их в сторону рядом с кроватью. Он расшнуровывает ботинки Ричи, затем снимает их и ставит рядом со своими, и от этого у Ричи начинает кружиться голова. 

— Всё ещё ты, я… я думаю, — отвечает Ричи. Эдди снова выпрямляется, приподняв одну бровь и залезая на Ричи, чтобы оседлать его бёдра.

— Ты так думаешь? — снова спрашивает Эдди. Он наклоняется, одна его рука падает рядом с головой Ричи, ладонь прижимается к матрасу. Другая рука скользит вверх по животу Ричи, по груди, к шее. Он расстёгивает самую верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке Ричи. 

— Нет, я знаю, — говорит Ричи, хотя он даже не совсем уверен, о чём они говорят. Эдди ухмыляется, как будто он знает, щёлкая другой пуговицей, затем ещё одной, до тех пор, пока он не распахивает рубашку Ричи. Эдди снова садится, потянув Ричи за собой, чтобы тот мог снять рубашку с рук. Он без колебаний стягивает через голову футболку Ричи, оставляя его тоже голым по пояс. Руки Эдди скользят по животу Ричи, кончики пальцев пробегают по его тёмным волосам. Эдди так зациклился на этом действии, что Ричи наклоняет голову, чтобы поцеловать его и привлечь его внимание. 

Это работает; Эдди крутит бёдрами во время поцелуя, и весь воздух в лёгких Ричи вырывается одновременно, что заставляет Эдди ухмыльнуться в его губы. Он снова встаёт, слезает с кровати, стягивает с себя брюки и нижнее бельё, а потом расстёгивает молнию на джинсах Ричи, чтобы сделать то же самое с ним. Он просто срывает с Ричи джинсы вместе с его нижним бельём, всё сразу, и снимает с них обоих носки; теперь, наконец, они полностью обнажены. Эдди такой же горячий, как и предполагал Ричи, впервые прикоснувшись к нему: мускулистый и твёрдый, сильный и миниатюрный. В его крепком теле более чем достаточно сил, чтобы снова прижать Ричи к матрасу. 

— Я ждал, чтобы спросить, могу ли я тебя трахнуть, — говорит ему Эдди, и Ричи не может сдержать смущённый всхлип, который вырывается из его рта, — но, блять, твой член… Я хочу, чтобы он был внутри меня, ты чертовски огромен, ты не против трахнуть меня? 

Ричи отчаянно кивает. Эдди выпрямляется, садясь обратно на колени Ричи, и проводит руками по внутренней стороне бёдер. Голова Ричи откидывается назад на матрас, его глаза закрываются, и он чувствует, как смещается вес Эдди. Через мгновение раздаются звуки открывающегося и закрывающегося ящика, а затем _щелчок_ крышки флакона. Ричи поднимает голову и видит, как Эдди распределяет смазку по пальцам одной руки. Всего через мгновение он обхватывает рукой член Ричи и _резко_ двигается вверх. 

— О, чёрт, _блять_ , — ругается Ричи. Он тянется, чтобы положить руку на бедро Эдди, но Эдди ни на секунду не отвлекается от устойчивого темпа, в котором он дрочит Ричи до тех пор, пока он не становится невероятно твёрдым, всхлипывая и толкаясь в руку Эдди. Жар собирается в паху, сбегает вниз по позвоночнику, обжигая, собираясь в его члене, и он хочет найти выход. — Эдс, Эдди, я… Блять, я действительно близко, да ладно… Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя, чувак? 

Эдди двигает рукой на его члене один раз, другой, потом останавливается, убирает руку и задумчиво смотрит на него. Его собственный член тоже невероятно твёрд, Ричи видит, как он покраснел и прижался к его животу, когда Эдди наклоняется к нему, чтобы поцеловать. 

— Нет, — говорит ему Эдди. — Я собираюсь трахнуть себя _тобой_. 

В ответ Ричи издаёт звук, который он никогда не признает как собственный, но Эдди сейчас улыбается, так что это стоило того. Эдди опускается, чтобы снова поцеловать его, его чистая рука ложится на челюсть Ричи, чтобы удержать его на месте, когда Эдди целует его так крепко и грязно, что Ричи не может остановить свои бёдра и не толкнуться в него. Движение сталкивает их члены, и Эдди разрывает поцелуй, скуля в рот Ричи, что посылает ещё один укол возбуждения прямо в пах. 

— Подготовь меня, — приказывает ему Эдди, и Ричи, схватив флакон с матраса, покрывает смазкой руку. Эдди устраивается поудобнее на коленях у Ричи, повернувшись так, чтобы тот мог видеть его под хорошим углом, и Ричи просовывает один палец до первого сустава в Эдди, сидящего верхом на нём. Эдди издаёт тихий вздох, как будто теперь в мире полный порядок, когда у него есть что-то в заднице. Ричи вводит палец до второго сустава, чтобы дать ему больше того, чего он хочет. 

— Блять, да ты горячий, — говорит ему Ричи. Эдди снова целует его, раскрывая рот Ричи, чтобы углубить поцелуй, когда Ричи просовывает в него второй палец и разводит их в стороны. Руки Эдди, сжатые в кулаки, мелко трясутся на простынях от пальцев Ричи внутри, который, по-видимому, не собирается прикасаться ни к кому из них, пока они не будут готовы. Происходящее настолько, блять, заводит его, что Ричи целует Эдди с ещё бо́льшим рвением. 

— Давай, Ричи, — подбадривает его Эдди, и это пробуждает в Ричи инстинктивное желание получить похвалу. Он добавляет третий палец и работает ещё усерднее, чтобы раскрыть Эдди, и мужчина стонет над ним, перемежая стоны с потоком «блять, Ричи, мне так хорошо, это удивительно, ты потрясающий», так что Ричи едва не оказывается близок к тому, чтобы кончить нетронутым. Он садится на постели, двигая Эдди назад, чтобы его пальцы вошли глубже, целуя его сильнее, когда он, наконец, касается своими тремя пальцами простаты Эдди, и Эдди задыхается, громко и внезапно, его голова падает назад, а грудь тяжело вздымается. 

— Поцелуй меня, — умоляет Ричи, и Эдди целует его, придя в себя достаточно, чтобы опустить голову и крепко поцеловать Ричи, обхватив его лицо руками, чтобы он мог вылизывать рот Ричи, а их члены — тереться друг о друга; бёдра издают хлопок, как только Эдди правильно седлает его. Ричи вытаскивает свои пальцы из Эдди и почти смеётся, когда Эдди снова отстраняется, просто чтобы взять презерватив со своей прикроватной тумбочки и бросить его Ричи в грудь. 

— Открой, — приказывает ему Эдди. Ричи с трудом делает то, что ему говорят, хватает презерватив и возится с ним скользкими от смазки пальцами, пока ему не удаётся разорвать упаковку. Эдди забирает его, оставляя Ричи с обёрткой. Ричи просто бросает её на пол, зарабатывая игривый взгляд от Эдди. 

Эдди раскатывает презерватив по твёрдому члену Ричи, и голова Ричи откидывается назад. Через мгновение Эдди слезает и толкает его, пока тот не понимает намёк и не двигается назад, упираясь в подушки, и Эдди снова садится к нему на колени. Он смазывает член Ричи поверх презерватива, и Ричи, задыхаясь, хватается за плечи Эдди. 

— Если ты хочешь прокатиться на мне, то тебе, блять, лучше поскорее начать, — говорит ему Ричи. Эдди отстраняется только для того, чтобы подняться на колени, приставляя член Ричи к своей опустевшей дырочке, и опуститься на головку. Ричи придерживает его за бёдра, помогая, не способный делать что-либо ещё, кроме как возбуждаться, блять, ещё сильнее от того, что помогает Эдди пронзить себя своим членом.

— _Чёрт_ , — шипит Эдди, взяв в себя только половину. — Господи Иисусе, _блять_ , Ричи, люди, блять… Люди, блять, говорили тебе, что твой член — это безумие, да? 

— Не так, как сейчас, — отвечает Ричи, честно признав свою вину, глядя в тёмные горящие глаза Эдди. 

— Тогда я тебе говорю, — заявляет Эдди. — Твой член — это _безумие_. 

Он опускается ещё на пару сантиметров, затем глубоко вдыхает и одним движением садится, полностью приняв в себя оставшуюся часть. Ричи зажмуривается, делая глубокие вдохи так быстро, как это только возможно, чтобы попытаться удержать Эдди от лишних движений. Прерывистое дыхание с хрипом входит и выходит из груди Эдди, который всё ещё привыкает к ощущениям, но затем его руки тянутся к груди Ричи, и тот вынужден заставить себя открыть глаза. 

— Я могу двигаться? — спрашивает Эдди. Ричи кивает, и тогда Эдди слегка приподнимается, чтобы опуститься обратно. Ричи издаёт неприятно высокий звук, и Эдди ухмыляется, повторяя движение. Ухмылка сходит с его лица, превращаясь в стон, когда он тихо говорит: — Блять, _блять_ , ты пиздец какой огромный… 

Ричи хватает Эдди за бёдра и толкается вверх как раз в тот момент, когда Эдди вновь опускается вниз, и Эдди громко кричит, перекрывая шум от своей руки, врезавшейся в подушки рядом с головой Ричи. Он практически видит, как над головой Эдди загорается лампочка: он обеими руками хватается за спинку кровати и начинает трахать себя так сильно, что Ричи приходится упереться рукой в ту же спинку, чтобы не удариться головой. 

— Эдди, блять… — выдавливает Ричи, прежде чем тот наклоняется и жёстко целует Ричи. Он открывает рот Ричи для себя и целует его неряшливо, мокро, не углубляя поцелуй, и это самое горячее, что происходило в сраной _жизни_ Ричи. У него в голове сплошной белый шум, из которого выбиваются только имя, лицо и член Эдди, отпечатавшиеся у него на обратной стороне век. 

Однако он не закрывает глаза надолго, потому что Эдди трахает его достаточно сильно, подталкивая всё ближе и ближе к краю. Но когда Эдди находит свою простату, удивительно, что они оба не кончают сразу же. 

— Твою мать, Ричи, _твою мать_ , — выдыхает Эдди прямо в его рот. Ричи целует его снова, глубже, сильнее. Одна рука на затылке Эдди, потные волосы Эдди вьются вокруг его крепко сжатых пальцев. Ричи полностью садится, руки Эдди обхватывают его плечи, когда он зарывается лицом в шею Ричи и трахает себя, попадая по собственной простате почти каждый раз. Ричи крепко обнимает Эдди, сжимает его талию, колени упираются в его спину, и он впивается зубами в грудь Эдди. 

Член Эдди зажат между ними, и они находятся так близко, что он трахает пространство между их телами, получая достаточно трения от живота Ричи: _он_ кончает первым, имя Ричи пропадает в укусе на его плече. Эдди кусает так, что бёдра Ричи пропускают движение, и он входит глубже. Эдди, утопая в собственном оргазме, заставляет Ричи тоже кончить. 

Ричи видит долбаные _звёзды_ , его зрение быстро затуманивается — и он зажмуривается, когда кончает в Эдди, пульсируя в такт трепещущим вокруг него стенкам, которые плотно сжались от достигнутого Эдди оргазма. 

Эдди успокаивается первым, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Ричи. Ричи всё ещё дрожит, когда Эдди поднимает голову и целует его, мягко и с чувством, обхватив лицо Ричи сухой рукой и убирая с его лица влажные от пота волосы, скользящие по лбу. 

— Срань господня, — выдавливает Ричи. Эдди смеётся, и Ричи сглатывает, пытаясь привести в порядок пересохший рот. Однако это становится ненужным, когда Эдди снова целует его, решая за него эту проблему. Он вылизывает рот Ричи изнутри, вставая с его члена. — _Твою мать_ – 

— Тише, — успокаивает его Эдди, и Ричи делает то, что ему говорят, замолкая. Эдди роется в тумбочке и достаёт пачку влажных салфеток. Он осторожно снимает презерватив с Ричи, завязывает его и кладёт в мусорную корзину рядом с кроватью. Широкие руки Эдди тщательно очищают Ричи полностью от пота, слюны и спермы, протирая его тело салфетками, а потом он приводит в порядок себя. Эдди отбрасывает пачку салфеток, затем находит обёртку от презерватива на полу и демонстративно выбрасывает и её тоже, прежде чем снова забраться в постель к Ричи. 

— Кажется, ты выебал из меня дух, — задыхаясь, говорит Ричи. Эдди целует его в щёку, затем в губы, наклоняя голову Ричи вниз, чтобы было удобнее. Он протягивает руку и снимает с Ричи очки. 

— Ты можешь остаться на ночь, если хочешь, — говорит ему Эдди. Он складывает очки Ричи и кладёт их на тумбочку. — Только если ты этого хочешь. Никакого давления. 

— Никакого давления, — соглашается Ричи, устраиваясь в постели. Эдди ухмыляется ему, а потом наклоняется, чтобы выключить ночник, и комната погружается в темноту. Он ворочается, накрывая их одеялом, и двигает Ричи, пока тот не оказывается практически в горизонтальном положении. Эдди толкает руки и ноги Ричи, суетясь над ним, пока с удобством не устраивается: его голова лежит на груди Ричи, руки перекинуты через его живот, ноги переплетены. Ричи проводит кончиками пальцев по спине Эдди и целует его в макушку. 

— Мне _правда_ не жаль, — говорит Эдди. Ричи не сразу вспоминает, о чём он, но потом смеётся и зарывается лицом в волосы Эдди. 

— Да, мне тоже, — говорит он ему. — А теперь дай мне поспать, я серьёзно, ты, блять, _забрал мою душу_. 

Эдди смеётся, но он всё же успокаивается, наконец, замолкает и проваливается в дрёму. Ричи не знает точно, когда он засыпает, потому что через несколько секунд после этого он уже вырубается, полностью выбившись из сил.

***

На следующее утро Ричи просыпается в пустой постели. Он садится, нахмурившись, а затем вскрикивает в шоке, когда дверь спальни слегка открывается пинком. Эдди стоит с другой стороны, его лицо сморщено, а брови нахмурены, когда он толкает дверь локтем: его руки заняты подносом. 

— Заткнись, сейчас семь ёбаных часов утра, — ругает его Эдди. На нём обтягивающие пижамные шорты и, видимо, всё, судя по тому, что Ричи видит, когда Эдди забирается на кровать рядом с ним и ставит между ними поднос. Там завтрак, который Ричи видел только по телевизору в рекламе про сбалансированное питание: блины и бекон, апельсиновый сок и сраная _ромашка_ в стакане для воды.

— Да ты неженка, — говорит Ричи, взяв в руки ромашку. — Я думал, ты сексуальный зверь, а у тебя чувства есть. 

— Я могу быть и тем, и другим, заткнись нахуй, — говорит ему Эдди. Ричи поднимает на него глаза, и лицо Эдди становится совсем красным, поэтому он решает снять напряжение, наклоняясь и целуя его. Когда они отстраняются, Эдди тянется через него, чтобы взять очки Ричи и нацепить их ему на нос. 

— Что ты сегодня делаешь? — спрашивает Ричи. Эдди морщит нос. 

— Работаю, — отвечает Эдди. Он наклоняется и толкает одну из тарелок на подносе к Ричи, и тот понимает намёк: берёт столовые приборы и начинает есть свои блины. — Мне надо уезжать около восьми. 

— О, — говорит Ричи. У него сдавило грудь, но он заставляет себя продолжать есть, глядя вниз на поднос и добавляя: — Да, хорошо, я могу… Я тогда– 

— Но я заканчиваю в пять, — обрывает его Эдди. Ричи перестаёт упорно распиливать блины на маленькие квадратики и смотрит на Эдди, улыбаясь, когда видит улыбку на его лице. — Если ты хочешь заняться чем-нибудь сегодня вечером. 

— Да, я хочу заняться кое-чем сегодня вечером, — говорит ему Ричи. 

— Не– 

— _Тобой_ , — продолжает Ричи, и Эдди смеётся, закрыв лицо руками. Он всё ещё так чертовски горяч, и Ричи становится наполовину твёрдым, просто глядя на него в этих узких маленьких шортах, но он также восхитительно милый, забавный и острый на язык — и Ричи просто потерял голову из-за парня, которого он знает всего _двенадцать, сука, часов_. 

— Веди себя хорошо — и ты получишь сегодня то, что хочешь, — говорит Эдди, лицо и грудь которого всё ещё горят от румянца. Ричи притягивает Эдди к себе в поцелуе над их блинами и смешной долбаной ромашкой. 

— Спасибо, что спас меня, — бормочет Ричи. Эдди наклоняется, чтобы углубить поцелуй, и сердце Ричи подпрыгивает у него в горле. 

— В любое время, — говорит Эдди, — и я не шучу.


End file.
